fcoc_vs_battlesfandomcom-20200215-history
Toby Thacher
Summary A character made by Sir Ovens. Part of The Little Magician and her Little Magician Friends stoyline within the Ovenverse. To be added. Powers and Stats Tier: High 7-C | 5-A | 4-B Name: Toby Thacher, the One-Eyed Joker, 'Stupid little monkey' Origin: The Little Magician and her Little Magician Friends (Ovenverse) Age: 18 Gender: Male Classification: Human, Magician Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Magic, Regeneration (Low-Mid), Fire Manipulation, Illusion Manipulation, Teleportation, Light Manipulation, Energy Manipulation, Aura Manipulation, Power Nullification and Mimicry via Tobascan Lufores, Barrier Creation via Tobuscan Lufores: TTT Attack Potency: Large Town level (Can damage Magicians like Alysia Burnheart) | Large Planet level (His Magnus Rifle blast was capable of going through three planets and slamming Ilaho into a fourth.) | Solar System level (His attacks harmed base Visachia. Meer-Val stated that any whom Alysia had boosted is capable of challenging his power.) Speed: Massively Hypersonic '| '''Massively Hypersonic+ '(Is immensely faster than before) | 'Massively FTL '(Kept up with Visachia) '''Lifting Strength: Class M | Stellar Class '''| '''Unknown Striking Strength: Large Town Class | Large Planet Class | Solar System Class Durability: Large Town level | At least Large Planet level (Survived an explosion that was stated to be capable of destroying 4 planets at once and kept on fighting) | Solar System level '(Should be comparable to Base Visachia) 'Range: Hundreds of meters with magic | Planetary | Stellar Stamina: High Intelligence: ''' High. Knows a great deal about magic and the like. '''Weaknesses: '''None notable '''Equipment: None notable Notable Techniques/Attacks Pyrox Tolbas: A basic fire technique that most Magicians know. It is a very easy to learn and very versatile technique that can have different effects when performed by different Magicians. Pyrox Tolbas: Magnus Rifle: Toby's variant of Pyrox Tolbas. It takes the form of a condensed blast of super-heated fire that can burn straight through steel. The blast begins as a wide arc of fire and then condenses into a single beam that has both range and power. Tobuscan Lufores: A magic ability that allows Toby to spawn magic crystals that drain the power of his opponent. Toby can also copy the drained power and use it with a mastery rivaling that of the original user. However, Toby can only use a copied ability if he sees it, and is prone to sneak attacks or attacks that don't visually occur. Tobuscan Lufores: Tine Tepes Trap: A variant of Tobuscan Lufores that allows Toby to form a cage of crystals that drain the opponent of their power as time goes on. Unlike the original, anything that happens within this cage is immediately understood by Toby, even if it is not visually apparent. Key: Beginning of series | After absorbing a Valkyrian crystal | Alysia Boosted Other Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Ovenverse Category:Male Characters Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Magic Users Category:Fire Users Category:Illusionists Category:Teleportation Users Category:Light Users Category:Aura Users Category:Energy Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Power Mimicry Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 5 Category:Tier 4